100 Themes
by rodeoCLOWNgirl
Summary: Prompted scenes between my OC and Black Mask. I put it in this category because the versions of the characters seen in these stories will be the ones from The Batman. The Black Mask I'm working from, though, is the one from Under the Red Hood. CHAP 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Mask (Roman Sionis), although I wish I did. All I own is Jenna Dixon.

100 Themes

-This is only the first five prompts. I will do this in installments of five. Enjoy!-

**Leave**

She slapped him, hard, across the face, screaming at him, begging him to leave her alone. But, he couldn't bring himself to walk away from her. The tears that stained her face and angry words that she spit at him would have made him furious, would have made him storm away, but this time he stayed. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they shook and hugged her close to him. She sobbed into his shirt until she didn't have the strength to cry anymore. Her shoulders still trembled, so he held on. She eventually pulled away from him, sniffling, and looked him in the eyes. Her hand, still wet from her own tears, touched the cheek that she had slapped. An apologetic look crossed her face and she gently thanked him for staying.

**Rum**

He had invited her to share a shot of rum with him to celebrate her first successful heist. She had politely accepted, but neglected to mention that she had never had alcohol in her life. He poured her a shot and slid the glass over to her across the table. She lifted it gingerly and sniffed it, pouting slightly. He took his and threw it back with a small grimace. Setting it down, he watched her, amused by her inspection of her glass. She shrugged and tipped the amber liquid down her throat. He was expecting her to gag, cough, or puke from the taste, but instead she just scrunched up her nose, closed her eyes and whimpered softly. The expression was unbearably cute. He was, for once in his life, thankful for his black face, so she couldn't see him blush.

**Fire**

His eyes were stinging from the smoke in the air. The explosion had thrown him clear of his desk and slammed him into the wall adjacent. He could feel the broken ribs when he breathed. He coughed raggedly and he stood, glancing around the room for the others. Two of his men were nearby, both face down. He could see the shrapnel in their backs and the blood pooling around them and he knew that they were dead. He covered his mouth with his sleeve and was starting to leave the room when he suddenly remembered. The girl. Jenna was in the room, too. He turned around and tried to peer through the smoke to find her. He called her name, but it just came out a hoarse wheeze from his raw throat. He staggered back towards his desk, which was now in pieces. Breathing was becoming even harder now and he was beginning to see spots. He stumbled and almost fell, but he felt something, or someone, catch his arm. He glanced back and sighed in relief. A bruised and bloodied Jenna Dixon held his arm in both hands. She tipped her head in the direction of the door and pulled him towards it. His vision was blurring and he placed his other hand on her shoulder to balance himself. He didn't remember much else, but soon he was outside. The clean fresh air felt like bliss in his tortured lungs. He collapsed on the sidewalk, taking quick, shallow breaths. He only barely realized that his head was being cushioned by someone's lap. He opened his eyes to see the girl again. She smiled down at him and laid a hand on his chest. She told him quietly to try and breath deeper, which he did, but he still felt unconsciousness taking him. Right before the darkness flooded over him, he reminded himself to thank her for saving his life.

**Knife**

The racket that came from downstairs made him start, his hand clenching on the pen he held. He looked up from his shipment details, wondering what the hell could be happening in his kitchen. He stood and went downstairs to investigate the sound. His hand flipped open his jacket and strayed to the gun that was strapped to his ribs, his fingers resting against the cool metal. He turned the corner into the kitchen and the first thing he registered was the blood. The white tiles were spattered with blood and there was a knife on the floor; it too was bloody. His hand slipped away from his gun as he spotted the girl. Jenna knelt in the corner of the kitchen, her back against the cabinet and one hand held against her chest. The hand she was cradling was bleeding profusely and she was shaking. He walked slowly towards her, kicking the knife away and out of her arm's range. Kneeling down in front of the girl, he glanced down at her hand. There was so much blood that he couldn't really make out the wound. He looked her in the eyes, which were filled with tears, and asked her if she was alright. She giggled through her tears, saying that she was fine and that it was just a scratch. He lifted a hand towards her, but she flinched away. Sighing, he took her hand in his and said he just wanted to look. A towel hung nearby and he grabbed it, using it to clear away the blood. He was as gentle as he could be and he whispered to her, trying to quell the tears that still came. The gash wasn't very deep, but it was bleeding badly. He wrapped the towel around her hand and helped her to her feet. She looked at him, tilting her head to one side in a curious gesture. He grinned and laid a hand on her head, explaining that she should know better than to bleed all over his nice clean floor.

**Snow**

She snuggled further into the couch, sipping on the warm beverage in her hands. She had found a single packet of Swiss Miss hot cocoa Roman's cabinets. She was so excited about her find that she made it right away and settled on his big white couch to enjoy the snow falling outside the window. The little white flakes danced outside the window, the flurries swirling like women's dresses in a fervent waltz. She sighed contentedly and sipped her cocoa, giggling at the foam that tickled her lips. She was still staring out the window when he came into the room. He saw the girl slouching on his sofa, laughing to herself and sipping from a mug. He snorted in mirth and walked over to her. He leaned against the arm of the couch, looking down at her. She slowly turned her gaze to him, grinning sheepishly. He arched an eyebrow at the white foam on her upper lip, and then did something that surprised even him. He leaned down and gently ran his thumb over her mouth, collecting the foam on the digit. Her eyes went wide as she watched him. Her tongue flicked out instinctively as his thumb brushed past. He brought the thumb to his own mouth and licked the foam away. He grinned down at her and almost laughed at her expression. As he walked away, he asked her to remind him to keep hot chocolate mix in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you recognize from Batman. I only own Jenna Dixon and the OCs related to her.

**Summary:** The next 4 prompts for my pairing of Black Mask/Jenna Dixon. I was too lazy to write 5 more. . These bounce through different times in their relationship. When they are sweet together, it's later on. When he's mean or aggressive, it's earlier on.

Possible OOCness on Black Mask's part, but I like it, so if you don't like, don't read, as they say. Well, enjoy! Review (gently) please!

**Beat**

Jenna wasn't sure what possessed her at that moment, but she found herself wondering if she could get close enough to him to feel his heartbeat. His was sitting next to her on his big white couch, listening to Ms. Li, his secretary, reading off his most recent trade stats. His gaze was at her hands as he tallied in his head. Jenna sat perched on the edge of her cushion, glancing occasionally at his chest in her curiosity. Black Mask dismissed Ms. Li and his men and leaned back with a sigh as they left. His head was tilted back against the edge of the couch and his eyes were closed. Jenna stole another look at him, her eyes straying to his throat this time. She saw him swallow, watched his throat convulse with the action. She subconsciously copied the movement and scooted on her butt an inch closer to him on the couch. He didn't seem to notice her getting closer, so she scooted again. Jenna kept moving until she got almost onto his lap and stopped. Her eyes moved to his chest again, watching it rise and fall with his even breathing. She looked away for a moment, trying to act innocent as she tried to figure out how to execute her plan without him noticing or getting angry. Finally, Jenna decided that it didn't matter if he got mad at her and she tipped over onto him, her head landing on his left pectoral muscle and her hands on his shoulders. The movement made him start and she felt the muscles in his arms and chest tense. With her head where it was, she also heard his heart rate increase. The beating was strong and it pulsed quickly against her cheek. It made her smile. Black Mask swallowed again and asked her what she was doing. She sat up fast and scooted away from him, blushing. She answered him, saying she just got dizzy all of a sudden and she muttered an apology. He gave her a sideways look and stood, telling her to get him the files for his latest shipment. She nodded, stood and walked off, her thoughts on that heart and how she could get it to beat like that again.

**Friction**

He always loved the feeling her skin created on his when they touched. In passing, their hands would brush against each other and fire would race up his arm. When she handed him papers, her fingers would lightly dance over his knuckles, causing him to shiver. He remembered that she bandaged his shoulder once and he had gotten goose bumps at her touch. Recently, he had gotten into a scuffle with some fool who claimed he had been cheated during a shipment. Black Mask had won, but the punk had managed to clock him a good one in the jaw. When he came back home, the girl was on him, gasping at the bruise blossoming beneath his ear. Her fingertips caressed at it and little sparks tingled down his neck. She leaned up and kissed it gently and he couldn't suppress his breath as it hissed through his teeth. She pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. Then, they shared their first kiss. Her lips, slightly chapped, met his own tentatively, her hands fisting in his shirt. The kiss was chaste and brief, but the friction that it created almost took his knees out from under him. That sweet friction that only she caused would certainly be the death of him, but he would risk it if it meant he could die knowing that feeling.

**Teach (This is a long one)**

"I can shoot!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Black Mask chuckled.

"Oh yes, I know. You can shoot. But you can't hit anything." There was an indignant scoff at that. "That's why I'm going to teach you how to aim properly."

The two of them were out behind an old building in the East quarter slums. They stood in a giant abandoned lot with a few cars and some empty oil barrels. Jenna cocked her hips to one side and frowned. She had to admit that she was a little offended by his comment. Back in the rodeo, she could shot accurately 8 out of 10 times, from the back of her horse, no less. She knew that the reason he brought her here. He told her that her "shitty shooting" would get her killed and that, in turn, would make him lose money. THAT had hurt her feelings. But, she shrugged it off and had obediently followed him to this place.

Glancing over at him, she noticed that he was shrugging off his jacket. He laid it folded on one of the cars and reached into his pocket. Out of his pocket, he pulled a pair of black gloves, which he slipped on. Jenna glanced at his guns. Holstered on his sides, his twin black guns shone in the half light of a nearby streetlamp. He turned to her.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." She answered, sarcasm only barely bitten back. He seemed to notice this and he grabbed her arm, dragging her forward. He led her to the middle of the lot. He let go of her and moved to stand behind her.

"Now," he said, pointing forward, over her shoulder, "see that car?" She nodded.

"The Camry?"

"Yes. I want you to shoot out its left rear tail light and its rearview mirror."

She snorted. "That's easy."

"At the same time and in less than 10 seconds." Jenna froze.

"Oh." She whispered. Black Mask smiled. Jenna drew her guns and aimed them at car. Her left hand drifted to the side so her gun pointed at the mirror. Her other hand strayed slightly in the direction of light. She inhaled slowly and pulled the triggers on both guns. The shots cracked in the night air and the glass on the window shattered as her bullet connected with the mirror, snapping it off. But, much to her dismay, the bullet that was meant for the light on the back of the car pulled off to the right and shot into the ground. She dropped her arms and sighed. Black Mask shifted behind her, grabbing her arms gently and moving them back up. Jenna stiffened slightly at the feeling of his chest against her back. She could feel his muscles ripple as he moved and it brought a blush to her cheeks. He held her wrists up and spoke in her ear.

"I want you to try again. But, this time, try not looking at the targets."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Instead of aiming by looking at one target then the other, try looking in between the two, and move your guns accordingly. Left rear and front lights this time." He let his hands fall from hers and he took a step back. The girl blew out a breath and focused on the car again. She looked from the front light to the rear one and back to the middle of the car. She saw her targets in her peripheral vision and she shook her head, still disbelieving that this would work. She squeezed the triggers again and the resounding _bang _made some pigeons take off from their roost. Jenna glanced at the lights, looking for evidence of the results. The shattered plastic on the ground confirmed it. Black Mask's technique worked.

Jenna smiled hugely and turned to him.

"Did I do good, Mr. Sionis?" she asked. The man ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Yes, Jenna, you did _well._" He laughed.


End file.
